Entre chien et chat
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: TakutoxIzumi..... quand le chat est amoureux.... il peut faire n'importe quoi.... bonne lecture!... chapitre 3 en ligne....fic fini...
1. Chapter 1 sale clebard

Meroko regardais la lune une fois de plus en pensant à Takuto. Encore lui, elle ne pouvait pas cessé d'y penser, mais elle s'était dit qu s'il refusait son amour, c'est que son cœur était déjà prit. C'est bien joli, mais qui pourrait avoir pu prendre possession de son cœur?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le shinigami regardait la lune aussi. Elle était si ronde, si jolie, elle lui rappelait un souvenir. Il soupira un instant en se remémorant ce souvenir.

La porte claqua.

Il se retourna juste assez vite pour voir Mitsuki lui sauté dans les bras. Quelque seconde plus tard, sur les fesses, la jeune fille sur lui, Takuto était tombé bien bas!

La porte claqua de nouveau indiquant que quelqu'un venait de pénétré dans la pièce. Mitsuki se leva et prit place sur une chaise. Meroko, qui venait d'entré dan la pièce suivit d'Izumi, approcha de Takuto, qui avait maintenant opter pour la figure de 'je me fou de tout le monde et prit place à ses côtés.

qu'est-ce que tu a, Taku?

Il y a que j'aime pas les sales clébards, répondit-il en regardant Izumi du coin de l'œil.

Comme je me sens visé, ajouta le blond assis a l'autre bout de la pièce.

On t'a pas sonné le chien de poche, s'exclama le brun, tu étais venu pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Meroko.

Justement, c'est que Izumi n'a pas de place ou dormir et je pensais que…

C'est un super bonne idée s'exclama Mitsuk, qui jusque la n'avais encore rien dit.

Le blond sourit intérieurement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le shinigami n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer, comme si la fatigue ne voulait pas de lui.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre de Mitsuk , le chiot souriait toujours. Il approcha de la fenêtre ou était encore assis Takuto qui regardait la lune. Il se tourna à l'approche du jeune homme.

Tu dors pas Takuto, demanda-t-il

Non…. J'y arrive pas, répondit le chaton doucement.

Quelque chose te tracasse?

Hum…. On peut dire que oui….

Ça te soulagerais d'en parler un peu?

Je ne veux pas t'en parlé, je ne te fait confiance.

Comme tu veux, mais je suis sûr de savoir ce qui te met dans un tel état.

Et c'est quoi selon toi, monsieur le psychologue qui ne connaît rien.

Tu es amoureux….répondit simplement Izumi.

Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux. Le chiot se contenta de sourire( décidément, il aime sourire !) à la figure à la figure qu'avait le chat dans le moment.

Si je peut te donner un conseil, ne fait qu'écouté ton cœur.

Takuto se leva et approcha d'Izumi qui avait soudainement perdu son sourire. Plantant son regard dans celui du chien, la chat s'approcha toujours plus près du blond jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de compagnon.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'écarta du blond, les joues rouges, puis se retournant vers la fenêtre.

À suivre…..


	2. Chapter 2 mais c quoi ce cirque

Chapitre 2

Mais c'est quoi ce cirque?

Izumi regardait Takuto, maintenant dos à lui.

Pov Izu…

Il est complètement timbré ou quoi? Je suis un homme….je suis comme lui….on ne doit pas…. on ne peut pas…. je pourrais….non….Takuto….pourquoi je pense tant à lui tout d'un coup ?

Fin Pov

Le shinigami regardait dehors, n'osant pas se tourné vers le bond.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit tout d'un coup, d'embrasser Rio comme ça?

Ses joues étaient rouges maintenant à cause de ce maudit chien.

Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de Takuto, sortant le chat de ses pensés.

Kira ne se tourna pas plus vers son ami, ne voulant pas montrer ses superbes joues rougies, qui pouvaient battre des records de couleur.

Il se contenta d'avancé vers la fenêtre.

Le chiot se dirigea vers son lit et s'y coucha. Peu-être ce baiser n'était seulement qu'un rêve, du moins, l'espérait-il.

Le lendemain matin…

-Debout Izuzu, chantonnait joyeusement Jonathan en sautillant sur le ventre du blond.

-Ha! La ferme!

Le petit fantôme regarda fixement le shinigami quelques secondes avant de sortir de la chambre le plus vite possible.

Rio se tourna et se replongea dans un sommeil profond.

Dans la cuisine…

Mitsuki cassa un œuf dans le bol que Meroko avait devant elle. La shinigami attrapa la spatule et mélangea la mixture sous le regard de Takuto qui n'avait pas l'ai convaincu que les deux jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas l'empoisonner avec ce mélange.

Le fantôme entra la mine basse dans la pièce.

Qu'est ce que tu as Jonathan, demanda la brune.

Izu n'est pas gentil avec moi…

Je m'en charge fit le chat en se levant.

Il sortit de la pièce.

Takuto se rendit au deuxième étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Mitsu.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 Je suis à toi

**ATTENTION !**

Lemon dans ce chapitre….. Désolé…. C'était plus fort que moi….. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…. Merci

Chapitre 3

Tu es à moi

Il trouva le chien endormit sur le plancher quand il pénétra dans la pièce.

"Sale clébard! Aller lève-toi! C'est leur de bouger tes grosses fesses jusqu'à la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner!"

Le blond tourna la tête vers le chat.

Quand il croisa le regard de Takuto, celui-ci vira au rouge pivoine.

Il attrapa le visage du chaton et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Kira recula son visage, surpris de la réaction de son ami.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Izumi?"

Le chien sourit.

"Je t'aime Takuto", murmura l'ex-shinigami avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de son ami dans un tendre baiser.

Le brun se laissa aller dans les bras du blond, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

Le chiot, voulant soudain prendre le dessus, roula sur le côté, pour se retrouver sur son futur amant.

Délaissant les lèvres de Takuto, il descendit vers son cou, laissant des baiser brûlant sur la peau du chat.

Il s'arrêta ensuite sur un petit bout de chair, durcit de désir, qu'il prit plaisir à lécher et mordiller, faisant gémir le chaton.

Ses baisers de plus en plus ardents descendaient le long de son corps. Takuto sentait son désir augmenter de plus en plus.

Izumi sourit. L'une de ses mains se glissa sous les boxers du brun, caressant son désir dressé.

Le blond les lui enleva. Son propre linge devenant aussi encombrant, il le retira à son tour.

Le chat rougit en apercevant le chiot en tenu d'Adam, laissant paraître que ces petites caresses l'avaient aussi excité.

Takuto attrapa le cou du blond pour le ramener vers lui et l'embrasser. Délaissant encore une fois sa bouche, Izumi recommença ses caresses là où il les avait arrêtés.

Le brun respirait de plus en plus fort. Le chien promenait sa langue sur son torse, son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas.

Le blond lui arracha un gémissement quand il posa sa bouche sur le bout de son érection. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un suçon, il le lichait, le suçait, faisant gémir son propriétaire.

Juste avant que le chat ne vienne, Rio cessa, provocant une déception du côté de Kira.

Esquissant un sourire, il se pencha vers son amant pour lui arracher un autre baiser.

Je te veux en moi, murmura le félin à l'oreille du chiot à ce moment-là.

Izumi se redressa et présenta deux doigts au chaton qui les mit dans sa bouche pour les lubrifiés. Le blond reprit ses doigts, tout en regardant des yeux dorés, les océans dans ceux de son aman pendant qu'il introduisait un premier doigt dans l'intimité, jusque là, jamais explorer du jeune homme.

Le brun se crispa en sentant le chiot entrer en lui, réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

Rio prit sa main et lui chuchota des mots doux pour qu'il se détende.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait, une sensation de plaisir prenait possession de son âme, si bien que le chat gémit en sentant le second doigt se glisser près du premier.

Dès que le chien jugea que son amour était près, il retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement de frustration.

Il releva un peu le bassin de son partenaire pour faciliter la pénétration. Il se pencha, embrassa le chat, détournant son attention pendant qu'il s'insinuait doucement en lui.

En sentant cette présence en lui, il se crispa, une douleur lancinante lui remontant le long de la colonne. Rio, s'étant rendu compte que son amant souffrait, chuchota des mots rassurant à son oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tout doucement, il entama un lent va et vient, question d'habituer le brun à sa présence. Bientôt la douleur avait fait place au plaisir et Takuto gémit de plus belle, faisant sourire le blond.

"hummm…Izu…plus…vite…hummmm", essaya de dire le chaton entre deux gémissements

L'ex-shinigami accéléra la cadence au désir de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-xXx-

Mitsuki regardait le lapin qui faisait les cents pas au milieu de sa cuisine, un ballon blanc surmonté d'un chapeau qui la suivait de près.

"Il fait quoi Takuto, ça fait une heure qu'il est là-haut… Je vais voir."

Elle sortit en coup de vent de la cuisine, bousculant au passage une brune et un fantôme.

L'ex-shinigami commença à monter les marches quand elle entendit une voix, celle de Takuto, qui s'élevait de la chambre de la jeune artiste. Quand elle eut l'impression de comprendre, elle monta les reste des marches quatre à quatre. La lapine entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un petit coup d'œil.

Quand elle vit la provenance des sons qu'émettait Takuto, son cœur se serra. Claquant la porte, elle disparue dans les escaliers en larmes.

-xXx-

Dans la chambre…

Les gémissements du félin s'étaient transformés en cri tandis que son bassin tentait de suivre le rythme imposer par le chien. Il vivait un moment magique.

"Je … vais... venir", haleta le garçon aux yeux bleus.

"At… attend…moi", souffla le blond.

Le coup suivant atteignit la prostate de Takuto, le faisant crier plus fort. Sachant que c'était le point sensible de l'ex chanteur de Route L, il tentait d'atteindre encore ce point, pour entendre ce cri.

Le dernier les expédia directement au 7ème ciel. Takuto sentit ses muscles se contracter puis il se libera entre leur deux corps, dans un râle de soulagement. Sentant l'étroit fourreau de chair se resserrer sur son membre, Rio ne pu se retenir et se libéra dans son amant.

Le liquide brûlant se répandit en lui, l'étourdissant un peu. Izumi se laissa tomber sur le chat, épuisé.

"Je t'aime Izu", murmura le brun qui empêchait le sommeil de venir le chercher.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Takuto", fit le blond en le regardant le chaton.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude posa une main sur la figure du chiot, caressant doucement sa joue. Il embrassa doucement le garçon aux yeux doré.

-xXx-

Mitsuk tentait tant bien que mal de consoler l'ex-shinigami, mais ça ne marchait jamais. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut et se décida à aller cherché les 2 fainéants. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Meroko ouvrit la bouche.

"N'y va pas…"

"Pourquoi?"

"N'y va pas…tu ne discute pas de cet ordre."

La jeune chanteuse fit une moue boudeuse et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. La fille aux cheveux roses se leva d'un bond et partit en haut en courant.

-xXx-

Dans la chambre….

Izumi les avaient abrié avec un drap et avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Takuto. Morphé était sur le point de venir quand une tornade rose pénétra dans la chambre.

"Debout les paresseux…on fait le petit déjeuner alors vous allez descendre tout de suite!"

"Y'a pas le feu Meroko, calme-toi", fit le chien en relevant la tête pour regarder la boulle de gomme.

"Vous…"

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. Les deux hommes s'étaient endormit. Elle sortit de la chambre et quitta la maison.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots encore une fois. Elle se rendit sur la colline, la seule visible depuis la maison de la brune.

La lapine regarda une dernière fois la maison avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle détacha sa ceinture.

Poussant une bûche, elle grimpa dessus et attacha la ceinture a son cou puis à la branche. Elle soupira.

" Je t'aime Takuto...Je ne veux pas faire un obstacle...sois heureux auprès de celui que tu aimes...

Meroko essuya les larmes qui étaient apparue au coin de ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus rien sous ses pieds, elle ferma les yeux...pour toujours...

Owari !

Voilà…la fic est fini

Pour ceux qui se le demande….Taku, Izu et Mero sont des humains dans ma fic….mais bon…..Mero va se tuer parce qu'elle aime Taku, mais à cause d'Izu, elle pourra jamais l'avoir….elle était devenu humaine pour pouvoir une chance avec lui…chance qui ne viendra pas….

Review plz


End file.
